


Cover art and wallpaper for 'Expected Learning Outcomes'

by avictoriangirl



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Art, Cover Art, Fanart, High School, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: Originally posted February 20, 2011 on livejournal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Expected Learning Outcomes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/256640) by caitri. 



  
[1024x768](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/Star%20Trek%20Fanart/High%20School/jb_highschool_1024_768.png~original) | [1280x1024](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/Star%20Trek%20Fanart/High%20School/jb_highschool_1280.png~original) | [1440x900](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/Star%20Trek%20Fanart/High%20School/jb_highschool_1440.png~original) | [1600x900](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/Star%20Trek%20Fanart/High%20School/jb_highschool_1600.png~original) | [1920x1200](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/Star%20Trek%20Fanart/High%20School/jb_highschool_1920.png~original)


End file.
